iLike This Girl and iCarly fanfic
by Edwardcul19
Summary: Freddie really wants her...But Carly just doesn't see her and him... based on something very real happening with me...


**iLike This Girl….iCarly fan-fic…**

I like this girl…

I like her a lot…

But she doesn't like me the same…

It hurts sometimes, and sometimes I'm devastated by it…

She just wants to be friends…

Best friends…

I know I can't have her, but…

I know it will never happen, but…

I hope every second…every minute…every hour…I hope…

I hope every day…every night…every week…every month…I hope…every year...I hope…

I melt when she smiles, and those dimples…jeez she's hot!

She is so cute…her personality…amazing…she is the goddess of my mount Olympus…

I like her…more then just a friend…but she doesn't see us…

I want her to be my first kiss, my first everything…

But she doesn't see it…she doesn't feel it…

I hurt when she lets me down…

I hurt when she says nicely…no…

My friend's say you'll never get her…you'll never have her…It hurts…

I know it will never be true…never happen…but I still have the slightest hope…

But, the way she see's me…I know how she feels…but not the same as me…

I feel so awkward…around her…

Her laughter…her smile…It just melts me…

I blush…and awkwardly smile…when she is near me…

I wish...I hope…I pray…she feels the same way…

When I see her…she is so beautiful…

When I see her…My heart jumps a few beats…

She tells me it will never happen…that we are never meant to be…

My friends tell me…She is right…and that I should just…well give up…

They tried to…get dates for me…to stop me…thinking about…Her…

But it didn't work…it wouldn't work…I was fixed…

Her…

Her hair…her smile…

Her laughter…her jokes…

Her funny ways…her face…

She knows…but doesn't want me like…that…

I feel hot around her…my hormones…in battle…

I hurt…when she says…it will never work…

But…

She…is my issue…

I want her so bad…so bad…it hurts…

I want her to see…me for…me…

I want her to see…what I feel…what I hurt…

I want her to…never leave…

If she does…what will I do…

My friends…try and help…it doesn't make a…difference…

She is leaving…no…no…she can't…

She has to see…

She has to wait for…something…

I have to tell her how I truly feel…it's the only way…

I just met her…the sparks are flying…

But…not between us…

Only I see her like this…

This girl…

I dream…I wish…I want her so bad…to be mine…

But she doesn't see us…

I try…so hard…but nothing…nothing…

I try…it hurts…but I still try…

Trying…to make something…that is not…

Trying…to pull together…something…unrealistic…untrue…

I have this addiction…Her…

I have this issue…Her…

I have this affliction…Her…

Her smile…her face…her everything…

If I could just…say it…get it over with…what would…happen?

If I could just…let it go…what would she do?

If I could just…tell her the…real truth…

About how…how I feel…when she lets me down…

What will…she…say?

What will…she do?

Will she comfort…me?

Will she figure…it out?

Will she finally…well…know?

It's only been my first year with her…she still doesn't get it…and…It hurts bad…

She is leaving…to go…to another…school…soon…

I want to tell her…how I feel…how I feel about her…

My best friend…

My affliction…

My issue…

My dream…

My wish…

My want…

My everything…

Her…

It will never…happen…

It will never be…

I will never work…

But…

She still needs…to know…

She still needs…to see…

My feelings…for…her…

I want her to see…before…

She…

Leaves…

I want her to…see…

My want…

My affliction…

My pain…

My everthing…

I want her to see…Her…

Her…

The girl I like…

The girl I love…

Please…

Oh God Please…

She needs to know…the truth…

She needs to know…my feelings…

She needs to see…my hurt…

I need her…

When I'm down…

When I'm hurt…

When I'm in need of…a good…friend…

When I can't help it…I cry…

Knowing…

Will…

Never be…

Never Be…

Never Be…

Us…

Will…

Never Be…

But I still try…

Try to get her to…see…

The love I have…for her…

It hurts…but I still try…

I know it's not…meant to be…

And…that there are other fish in…the sea…

She needs to know…

I'm going…insane…out of…my mind…crazy in love…for her…

I'm going…insane…for her love…her affection…her spirit…

I'm going…insane…for her…

For her…

This girl…I like…a lot…

She…Is…My…

Affliction…

Affection…

Pain…

Joy…

Issue…

Everything…

She is…what I want…what I need…to complete…me…

She is…what I wish…I dream…I hope…for…

What I pray for…what I yearn for…

Her.


End file.
